Pulling The Trigger
by Tvlover1999
Summary: Newt knew he was asking too much of Tommy, but he was desperate. Thomas thought for a split second he should do it, but knew he couldn't. Alternate version for page 250. In Thomas and Newt's POV.


**Pulling The Trigger**

 **This is my very first Maze Runner story! And I'm very excited! This is how I thought page 250 should have played out. I wrote it in both Thomas and Newt's point of view so we could get a feel for what they were thinking during that moment. I'm not very good at editing my mistakes so I apologize. I also don't own any of the character or The Maze Runner series, and some of the book quotes are used in the story that I do not own. I assume you can tell what is from the book and what is not. Let me know what you think when you're done reading!**

Thomas's POV

He doesn't mean it. He doesn't mean what he is saying. How could he be asking me to do this? I can't kill him, he's my best friend, I can't do it!

"Do it before I become one of them!"

"I..."

"KILL ME!" And then I saw Newt's eyes clear, as if he'd gained one last trembling gasp of sanity, and his voice softened. "Please, Tommy. Please." My heart was falling into a black abyss...It had all happened so fast. One second I was talking to a friend, relieved to see him alive, then the next he was on top of me, asking for something I couldn't possible do.

I looked at Newt, his eyes filled with tears. For a split second, I thought I should pull the trigger, I could see the pain, fear, and suffering in Newt's eyes.

No, I can't. I can't do this to him. I used all my strength to pull the gun away from Newt's head, but then the trigger was pulled. Newt fell off of me, onto his back. Newt had shot himself.

I was shocked, and terror pumped through my veins. I scrambled over to Newt, blood oozed from the bullet wound on his belly and I—my hands are shaking—I tried to stop the bleeding. Newt shook his head, tried to push my hands away.

"N..no." My voice was cracking. "Newt, no!"

"Tommy...stop," Newt was trembling, blood started to show on his lips. Tears streamed down my face. Chuck was dying all over again.

I looked at Newt, there was no fear in his eyes. He almost seemed peaceful. As much as it hurt, I understood now why Newt wanted to die, why he needed to die. Newt struggled to speak. "I..didn't mean.."

"I know," as much as Newt wanted to dead, he held on to life, there were probably thousands of things he wanted to say, but knew he didn't have enough time left to say it all. Newt grabbed my forearm with the last trembling ounce of strength he had left.

"Can you do something for me, Tommy," I nodded. "Tell Minho I'm..sorry," he uttered the last few words of his life, and then his hand slipped away.

I could feel the life leave his body. I wanted to scream, but it was as if someone cut my vocal cords, nothing came out. I had to remind my self to breath. I started yelling with all the angry that was built up inside me. With shaking hands, I wiped Newt's blood off on my pants. I looked at Newt's lifeless body again, that angry faded, and all I felt was sorrow. I closed newt's eyes for him, I owed him that much.

"I'm—I'm so sorry," I say to him.

I walked back to the van...

Newt was gone.

Newt's POV

I screamed at him to kill me. After everything he did to me, he couldn't do this one little favor I asked of him. It was all his fault! I hated him! I HATED Tommy! I'd kill him if he didn't kill me first!

"Do it before I become one of them!"

"I..."

"KILL ME!" And then I was back, I had gained one last trembling gasp of sanity, and I said softly. "Please, Tommy. Please."

None of what I said was true. I didn't blame him for what happened back in the maze. I didn't hate him. The flare was playing tricks on me again.

The only reason I gave Tommy the note, was because I knew Minho was too stubborn to do this from me. My eyes are watering now, I'm desperate. I'm starting to regret asking so much of Tommy, I knew he wouldn't do it. Tommy used all his strength to pull the gun away from my head. I didn't have enough to push it back so I jerked the gun down to my chest and pulled the trigger.

It didn't hurt as much as I thought, dark blood oozed from the wound in my belly. Tommy was now over me, trying to stop the bleeding. He was shaking and white with terror. I shook my head, I try to push his hands away. That's when the pain kick in, it hurt like hell.

"No," Thomas's voice cracked. "Newt no!" I try to speak, it is the hardest thing I've ever had to do.

"Tommy...stop," I try to breath, I can tasted blood, I'm starting to fade. Tommy is now having a hard time fighting back tears. A few escape from my eyes, I feel so so sorry for doing this to him. I need him to know.

"I'm..sor...I didn't mean,"

"I know," tears are streaming down Tommy's face. I don't have much strength left, I have so much I want to say, but so little time. I grabbed Tommy's forearm, using my last trembling ounce of strength, and say.

"Can you do something for me, Tommy?" He nods."Tell..Minho I'm..sorry," I struggle to breath as Tommy...

 **I know we all hated that Newt died, but honestly how could he have lived? I think that dying was probably the best thing for him, cause now he's not suffering anymore. I just hated that Thomas was the one to kill him. He has to life with that guilt for the rest of his life, and that's what tore me apart. And I just thought they should have been able to talk to each other in his last few moments. I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think.**


End file.
